


Sweet Victory

by amorgun



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorgun/pseuds/amorgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last piece of chocolate is at stake, it's all or nothing with these two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO THERE! Long time no see. Soooo like I mostly focused on Ren/Masato pairing in the past and I still do (I will get back to their story I promise) HOWEVER, for quite a bit now, I’ve been hit with the Reiji/Aine love bug. This is courtesy of my RP partner. If you don’t know Aine, he is a part of the Utapri game, well he’s mentioned. Aine was a big part of Reiji’s past and is part of the reason for how he is today. Anyways, I adore this pairing and I wish to share it with the world. This short short is based off the OTP promt below….
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama in any form or fashion. All rights go to Broccoli
> 
> Imagine your OTP eating sweets, like those wrapped candy. They are on their last piece of candy and are fighting for it. Person A ends up just putting it in their mouth while they fought. Person B a little upset at first, quickly smirks having an idea. Person B pulls Person A for a deep kiss (mayincludetongue) and steals the candy out of their partner’s mouth and is now on person B’s mouth. This leaves person A completely flustered, blushing and out of words, maybe even bap person B a few times. 

** Sweet Victory **

Silver and Blue eyes landed on the last piece of candy in the bag. For the past hour the two male have been lounging on the couch, watching TV shows and just enjoying each other’s presence. Their choice of snack was simple and sweet, both deciding not to care about what they eat and just indulge on the rare days they can relax together.

            One by one they had been eating the candy together: chocolate with caramel center, until they came down to the last one. Oh Reiji and Aine defiantly had a dilemma now.

            “I think you ate more than me...” Aine commented, reaching out and taking the last piece of candy.

            In response, Reiji pouted. “I did not!” He whined, scooting closer and swiping the candy out of his boyfriend’s hands. Teasingly he stuck his tongue out, acting like the five year old he is internally.

            Aine didn’t say anything at first, giving Reiji the illusion that he won their small battle. However, he was just patiently waiting for the right moment. After all, it’s not like he was going to give up that easily. He sat there and watched as the brunet unwrapped the candy, happily humming at his faux victory.

            Just as the other was bringing the chocolate to his mouth, Aine struck. Quickly he plucked the chocolate from Reiji’s hands and popped it right into his mouth. Aine smiled around the sweet treat, countering his boyfriend’s shocked look.

            “No fair.”

            “Life isn’t fair my love.” Aine hummed as he gave his boyfriend a teasing wink. With that, he settled back to enjoy his spoil of war, happily focusing his attention back on the TV. However in his moment of thinking he won, Aine completely missed the mischievous looked that crossed Reiji’s face.

            That’s why it came as a completely surprise when Reiji was suddenly cupping his chin and guiding him over for their lips to meet. It was a bit of a shock at first, causing Aine to gasp as their lips touched. Of course the brunet had wanted that to happen and wasted no time in snaking his tongue into his lover’s mouth.

            A light blush started to form on Aine’s cheeks at his boyfriend’s bold move, but he made no protest, only let out a light moan as he pressed closer. He has always enjoyed Reiji’s kisses, no matter how spontaneous they are. Maybe that’s why he loved them so much, they are never predictable, just like the brunet himself

            At first, Reiji just idly tasted everything Aine had to offer, humming appreciatively into the kiss that tasted of chocolate and caramel. It was defiantly a sweet kiss. So sweet that Reiji almost forgot what his true mission was, that is until his tongue glided across the uneaten candy. Tilting his head and pressing closer, Reiji expertly moved his tongue about until it wrapped out the chocolate covered treat. Once the target was acquired, the male pulled away from his lover with a pop, smiling grandly as he happily chewed the candy.

            It took a moment for Aine to realize what happen as he was still a bit flustered from the kiss, but once he became aware of his empty mouth and his gloating boyfriend, the blunet knew he had been tricked.

            “Reiji! That wasn’t fair!”

            “Hmmm I recall some wise words that were once said to me.” Reiji pretended to ponder for a moment, even though he still had that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Oh right _‘Life is never fair’_ is what it was.”

            Aine gaped as his words were thrown back at him, making his lover burst out laughing. Huffing, the blunet picked up a pillow and threw it at Reiji, an embarrassed blush on his face from being bested. That only made Reiji laugh harder, until he had to get up and walk away. The blunet was left to pout by himself on the couch as he glared at the TV.

            However, that pout soon became a small smile and ocean eyes softened slightly as Aine reached up with slender fingers to touch his lips. Even if Reiji won the candy, Aine still got one of the sweetest kisses of his life.

            “Oh Sweet Victory…”


End file.
